Trip To Macao with Ga Eul!
by xXMochiCutieXx
Summary: What happens if Ga Eul goes to Macao with Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo? Rated T for some mild language but very sparse. Might change to K .
1. Chapter 1

The Trip to Macao.

Chapter 1 Getting Ready for the trip.

The italics are used for thoughts. And I also might use random faces to show the characters expressions. And I apologize for my grammar now but I'll edit it and you guys can help with some inspiration. Cuz I just wondered what would would happen if Ga Eul went to Macao with them. And I'll make longer chapters too! :D

* * *

Ga Eul's POV

"Guys, I'm worried what happens of Jan Di gets hurt?" I said.

"Your not the only one but I guess Yi Jung's too in love to help us." Woo Bin replied looking at Yi Jung and Eun Jae.

"Well since "most" of us are worried why don't we all take a trip to Macao?" suggested Ji Hoo.

"Yeah it'll be great plus we're all worrying but someone over there can't even pay attention to his friends." I said not looking at them being all lovey-dovey.

"You guys really need to chill, Eun Jae and I are feeling that way and we just got together yesterday so chill out." Yi Jung said glaring at us.

"Okay we'll go without you let's give our selves a makeover first. Just because I'm bored." I said looking at them.

"Fine I'll come Eun Jae its to dangerous so you just stay here." Yi Jung said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay bye be safe!" Eun Jae teacher said.

_He freaking kissed her forehead! I better not think about him again!_

"Aish! Dangit!" I yelled.

"Woah...Ga Eul are you okay or are your jealous?" Woo Bin said with a teasing tone and a little astonished.

"Oh be quiet!" I yelled with a cold tone.

"Oh some ones being defensive. Ji Hoo said teasing me like Woo Bin.

"I doubt it she doesn't even have feelings." Yi Jung spat out coldly.

"Humph at least even if I'm in a relationship I still pay attention to my friends. Unlike you." I said in the same tone as him.

"Okay let's just have the make over now." Woo Bin said obviously annoyed listening to our argument.

Woo Bin just used gel on his bangs so did Yi Jung.

Ji Hoo decided to cut his hair shorter and changed the style of his hair.

I curled her hair so it was really wavy and put some makeup on and it ended up with smoky eye.

"Boom I'm awesome! Yo!" said Woo Bin.

"Oh yeah I look hot!" Ji Hoo said.

"Of course I'm still as sexy as ever." said Yi Jung.

_Or not... I swear that guy only cares about his looks. _Ga Eul's Face = _

"Hey where's Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo said out of curiosity.

"Ga Eul!" shouted Woo Bin.

"You don't have to be shy!" said Ji Hoo.

"But I don't wanna go out!" I screamed.

I heard Yi Jung chuckle well at least a little...

"Ga Eul we'll leave you or we'll just have to take you out of there!" Yi Jung said.

"No! But don't you dare get me I'm not walking out of here looking like this!" I screamed again.

"Fine, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo you get her I'll wait out here." Yi Jung said.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I screamed.

"Fine." Woo Bin and Ji Hoo said

_Gosh I didn't mean it like that are you deaf Yi Jung sunbae?! _

"Okay umm Ga Eul we're coming in!" Ji Hoo said.

"So umm yeah we're coming now." Woo Bin said.

O.O = Ji Hoo's and Woo Bin's Face.

"Wow" thats all what Woo Bin said.

'What do you mean I'm a complete monster!" I yelled.

"Or a hot monster. Oh well..." said Ji Hoo.

"Guys what's going on in there?!" I heard Yi Jung say.

"Okay come on Ga Eul we're coming out. said Woo Bin.

The boys carried Ga Eul out.

"Oww let go of me!" I screamed.

"Wow Ga Eul Yang who took care of you there?" Yi Jung looked at me sarcastically.

"Why should I tell you?!" I said coldly.

"Oh well never mind it isn't my business. Or is it?" said Yi Jung looking away.

"Oh come on guys break it up, its time to go now the flight leaves in an hour." said Ji Hoo as usual in a calm tone.

"Okay Yi Jung you drive with Ga Eul. I'll drive with Ji Hoo. Araso?" Woo Bin said looking at us sternly.

"Ani! I won't! I refuse! I'm not sitting next to that jerk!" I exclaimed screaming my head off.

"Defensive are we?" questioned Woo Bin with a playful tone. Woo Bin = :D

"Shut up! Stop saying the same things all over again!" I was really annoyed now. Ga Eul = o_o

"Maybe she really does have feelings for me..." Yi Jung said walking towards me.

"Okay! Let's go to the car now. " I said nervously backing away.

"Okay let's go!" said Woo Bin thrusting his fist up only to hit Ji Hoo on the head.

BOINK!

"Oww! Woo Bin what was that for?!" Ji Hoo said while his other hand was on his head.

"C'mon Hurry up people! I have to deal with a pervert!" I said trying not to laugh as I got into Yi Jung's car

"What I'm not a pervert! And by the way the thing with Eun Jae and I are just faking by the way." Yi Jung confessed starting the engine of the car.

"But I thou-" I was cut off by Yi Jung.

"No more buts or I thoughts it was a test to see how you felt about me." Yi Jung said keeping his eyes on the road.

"What?!" I said as my eye widened.

"I'll explain more on the plane." He said in a serious tone.

"Okay, fine but when we go to Macao you...Eh never mind." I said trying to resist looking at him.

**Woo Bin's POV **

"Hey, Ji Hoo do you think their okay in one car?" I questioned looking at Yi Jung's neon orange sports car.

"Eh they'll be fine, they've been in the same car before right?" Ji Hoo replied putting his headphones on.

"I hope so..." I muttered.

_I wonder what he's planing? Oh well its Yi Jung..._

_**20 MINUTES LATER.**_

"Alright we're here let's go." said Ga Eul looking at us but stealing glances at Yi Jung.

_Wow she really might like him after all? I was cut of my thoughts._

"Hey! Why are you staring at me." Yi Jung said looking at Ga Eul.

"Because I feel like your perving me..." Ga Eul stated off looking a bit red.

_Did she just blush? Oh yup she did._

"Aww look at who's making excuses and your even blushing." I said teasing Ga Eul.

"Stop teasing the poor girl Woo Bin." said Ji Hoo tired of all of the teasing thats going on.

"Yeah, thats my job!" said Yi Jung and punched my arm in a playful matter.

"Or not..." I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever guys lets just go now. Jan Di needs our help." said Ji Hoo rolling his eyes.

"I agree! 100%! Lets go now!" Ga Eul said as I rolled my eyes and Yi Jung smirked.

"Alright the girl wants to go so lets go." I heard Yi Jung say.

"We'll be late lets go" I said running off to our private plane.

Ga Eul's POV

I gulped when I got inside of the plane.

_Gosh this thing is huge! I wonder if they all used their money on this thing? _

* * *

Okay thats it for now I'm making the next chapter and it should be done in 2 days. So I hope you guys help me get inspired and sorry about my grammar. English isn't my first language but hey I'm getting better!

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trip to Macao. (Is that how you spell it?)

Chapter 2 - Arrived!

Thanks jeny3329! I'll do that in the next chapter! LOL. :D

**Disclaimer! I don't own Boys Over Flowers or any of the characters! The only thing I own is this story.**

* * *

Ga Eul's POV (again)

"Woah." I said I couldn't take my eyes of the food there.

"You know if you eat all of that you'll get fat right..." Yi Jung said.

"I don't eat that much plus you'd probably eat all of it with the other guys." I said walking away feeling proud I didn't blush.

"Too bad I'm going to sit next to you and plus I'm full." Yi Jung said gesturing me to sit down.

"Man, why can't you just sit next to Woo Bin or Ji Hoo?" I questioned.

"You don't seen to sad but it wasn't my fault Woo Bin said they had to talk." said Yi Jung turning around to see Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sleeping.

"Or not..." I said as I hit Yi Jung on the head.

BOINK!

"Oww what was that for?" Yi Jung said. Yi Jung's Face = _

"For not looking! And you could of switched seats with them now there sleeping!" I said trying to maintain a low voice.

"How can I switch seats with them if in the first place they wanted to sit next to each other." Yi Jung said trying to maintain a low voice as well.

"Unless they planned this out." I said as softly as I possibly can.

"What do you- Well you do have a point..." Yi Jung muttered the last part.

**3 HOURS AND 40 MINUTES LATER**

NO ONES POV

We find Ji Hoo drooling on Woo Bin's shirt. And Ga Eul on Yi Jung's shoulder.

"We have arrived." the pilot said though the microphone.

"Eww Ji Hoo wake up your drooling on my new shirt!" said Woo Bin looking at his shirt.

Boink! Woo Bin hit Ji Hoo on the head.

"Oh sorry go change before we find Jan Di." said Ji Hoo getting up from his seat.

WITH GA EUL AND YI JUNG

"Ga Eul wake up." Yi Jung said shaking Ga Eul gently.

"Huh what... Eww what did you do to me? How did I get here?" Ga Eul said getting up and trying to hide her blush.

"First I didn't do anything but you did something and you got here because Jan Di might be in trouble by now."

"Ohhh so you didn't do anything to me?" Ga Eul repeated herself

"Stop repeating yourself Ga Eul Yang." Yi Jung said.

_So he did notice. Ga Eul thought._

"Let's go now." Woo Bin said as he came out of the bathroom to change.

"Alright! So where do we go? Ga Eul questioned.

"Umm well..." Ji Hoo trailed off.

"Umm well...What?!" Woo Bin said.

"I have a tracking device on her and her luggage. Hold on." Ji Hoo confessed.

"Who knew Ji Hoo had a tracking device on Jan Di." I said trying my best not to laugh.

"I guess Ji Hoo's a stalker now." Yi Jung said all of a sudden.

"I'm not a stalker I just knew this was going to happen." Ji Hoo said blushing.

"So where is she now?" Woo Bin asked.

"She's still over there I wonder if people are trying to hurt her?" Ji Hoo said looking at the tracking device.

* * *

Okay we're done I think its shorter than the other one but I wanna put Jan Di on the next chapter so yeah...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Trip To Macao with Ga Eul!

Chapter 3 - Jan Di! And sharing rooms?

(BTW the smokey eye in the first chapter is light pink. Well it's not really a smokey eye but yeah...IDK) (Oh yeah and there's a slight twist to where their staying and sorry I didn't update. Internet issues. And it might take me a while to update but I'll try my best to get it out as soon as I can. And again sorry)

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own boys over flowers or the characters or anything related to that stuff. I only own this story which was created by my imagination.**

"We should be able to see her soon." Ji Hoo said still looking at the GPS.

They were walking around the city to find a random boy following them.

"Hello." said the boy winking

"Oh hi..." Ga Eul said in English.

"Are you single?" said the boy walking towards her.

"Uhhh." Ga Eul said trying to keep up with the F3.

"Hey!" said Yi Jung as he hit the boy on the head and more body parts...

BOINK! BANG!

"Oww! Sheesh what's your problem! I was trying to get a girlfriend." said the boy.

"Too bad she already has one." said Yi Jung.

"Then who?!" exclaimed the boy.

"Me!" said Yi Jung.

"Wait wha-" Ga Eul as cut of by Woo Bin who put his hand on her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"Yeah, we're looking for someone so yeah bye!" said Woo Bin before walking away with Ji Hoo.

**A FEW MINUTES OF WALKING AROUND.**

"Hey, Ga Eul yang go eat at the restaurant Ji Hoo says We'll meet you there with Jan Di" said Yi Jung.

"Where is it?" Ga Eul replied.

"According to this map walking down straight then take a left then another left then a right and your there call us if you don't find it...Well call Yi Jung." Teased Woo Bin.

When Ga Eul left, the guys walked down to find Jan Di and a couple of gangsters. The guys quickly saved the day and Ji Hoo helped Jan Di up and she took her suitcase and walked down to go to the restaurant where they said they'd meet Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul!?" Jan Di shouted and questioned at the same time and went up to hug her.

"Jan Di ah! Are you okay?" Said Ga Eul worried and excited.

"Yeah, but why are you here? Did they force you? You didn't have to come! Did they force you? I'll kill them if they did!" shouted Jan Di out of frustration.

"No, they didn't I chose to come because how would I not miss my best friend." Ga Eul replied.

"Alright anyone hungry?" Questioned Woo Bin.

"Me!" the F3 said with Jan Di and Ga Eul.

They all ate their food but Ji Hoo broke the silence.

"Hey, Jan Di. What happened to you? How did you end up at a dark alley with a bunch of gangsters?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Oh this guy said that there was a really cheap hotel with great service and he said he can take the luggage and carry it for me. But I didn't give it to him. So the guy took my luggage from me and ran of and I chased him off to a dark alley and he was with some of the gangster people you guys beaten up a couple minutes ago..." Jan Di said.

"Oh okay." Ji Hoo replied.

"What are we going to do after we eat?" Ga Eul asked.

"We're going to a hotel which is surprisingly like an actual house." Yi Jung replied as he drank some water.

"Its that big?" Jan Di said imagining it.

"Yup but not as big as Jun Pyo's mansion but its decent for a hotel." Ji Hoo replied back while eating some of his steak.

"Yo, guys it looks like your done eating lets go!" Woo Bin said.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER WHEN THERE AT THE HOTEL.**

"Guys I think I'll check us in." said Woo Bin.

"I'll go with you!" Ji Hoo said quickly then looked at Woo Bin and nodded.

"Okay, you guys wait here." Said Woo Bin but when he faced the opposite side of were the F1, Jan Di, and Ga Eul he smirked.

WITH WOO BIN AND JI HOO.

"Hello, can I get four bed rooms and can one of the bed rooms have a king sized bed please. Oh and can we have the deluxe version? And we'll leave when its time to leave." Asked Woo Bin.

"And make the one with the king sized bed romantic." Ji Hoo said as he chuckled.

Aww poor Yi Jung and Ga Eul...Maybe...

"Okay heres your key to the suite and make sure you pay when you leave. And I'll make sure to do that with the king sized bed room." The lady said as she bowed.

"Alright gang! Let's go!" said Woo Bin overly excited and accidentally hit Ji Hoo under his chin.

"Hey, Woo Bin do you need a doctor? You've been hitting me a little." He said as he placed a hand under his chin.

"Nah, I'm just like that. Let's go!" said Woo Bin walking torwards the elevator.

"Alright!" said Jan Di pulling her luggage with her as well as the F3 and Ga Eul.

The gang went inside the elevator and their suite.

"Woah this really does look like a mansion. Just without the outside part." Said an astonished Ga Eul.

"Which one is this one?" Asked Yi Jung.

"Oh and Ga Eul since the other rooms will be taken your going to have to sleep with one of us and that person is Yi Jung." Said Woo Bin smiling ignoring his question.

"What!?" Said Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Yi Jung.

"No! My best friend can not sleep with Yi Jung what happens if he does something dirty!" said an angry Jan Di.

"I can't... Yah! can't you sleep with him!" Ga Eul said flustered and excited but couldn't understand what was happening.

"Guys, why can't she sleep with Jan Di." Yi Jung tried to explain.

"Okay then she'll sleep with me." Woo Bin said.

"What?! No!" said Jan Di.

"That's even worse than Yi Jung! Ga Eul please share with Yi Jung! I beg of you!" Jan Di said practically begging.

"Bu-" Ga Eul was cut off.

Jan Di kneeled down to the ground and begged.

"Woah, Jan Di ah.." said Ga Eul.

"Please, you have to Woo Bin can be even dirtier than Yi Jung and I actually trust Yi Jung more than him with you! Please! He proved me wrong! A playboy can love too!" Jan Di said looking up at Ga Eul.

"You do?!" Shouted the F3.

"Yes, I actually do." Said Jan Di as Ga Eul helped her up to her feet and dusted her clothes.

"Okay that settles it Ga Eul you'll be sleeping with Yi Jung...Well sharing..." Said Ji Hoo who started laughing mentally.

The gang went up to their rooms and when Yi Jung and Ga Eul saw their room their jaws fell down to the ground.

"Ga Eul yang, are you okay with this?" He asked as he gulped.

"Sunbae, do you think they planed this out?" Ga Eul asked as she blinked a few times to register what just happened.

"Probably. What do we do about the sleeping arrangements?" He asked her.

"You can take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor with a blanket and a pillow." She said trying not the feel awkward well not around him.

"No. Ga Eul yang. You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Yi Jung insisted.

"Fine, just because I don't want to argue with you...Wait! Oh my gosh!" She said as she started screaming at the end of her sentence.

"Ga Eul yang, your lucky the walls are extra sound proof! And what are you screaming about?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Every morning...If we ever have to get ready to go somewhere I have to get ready with you! What am I going to do!? We have to share the same bathroom and the same room!" Ga Eul screamed again then started jumping around.

"Why are you reacting like that though?" He asked still calm.

"Who's taking a shower first?" She asked ignoring his question

"I don't know you wanna go first?" He replied.

"Sure!" She said returning into her usual bubbly, happy mood.

**AFTER THEY GET SETTLED IN. AT 6:00 PM.**

"Sunbae! Its time for dinner!" Shouted Ga Eul.

"So, this is what its like living with Ga Eul yang." Yi Jung said as he chuckled and went down stairs.

**SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIP BUT AFTER DINNER.**

"Guys, wanna play the truth game?" Asked Jan Di.

"Okay, but what's the punishment?" Asked Ji Hoo.

"The same as last time. The kiss on the forehead." said Yi Jung.

"Nah! That's old lets do the passionate deep french kiss." Woo Bin said smiling.

"No!" said the F2 plus Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Fine. We'll do the kiss on the forehead.." Woo Bin said in defeat.

Woo Bin spun the bottle and it landed on Jan Di.

"Me? Oh Okay... Ji Hoo sunbae!" Said Jan Di.

"Go ahead Jan Di!" He said with encouragement even though the question is on him

"Are you sure there isn't someone you fell in love with except Seo Hyun?" Jan Di asked.

"Sorry, Jan Di but.." He said then kissed her forehead.

"Yi Jung. What was your first impression of Jan Di and Ga Eul." He asked

"Well no offense but I first thought Jan Di's gone crazy because that was the first time I've ever seen anybody like that with the F4 but then I realized how sweet she is and how kind she is then Ga Eul yang I first though she was pretty cute and stubborn. Then when I got to know her she's still stubborn but determined to help her friends when there in trouble not fearing anything, but due to her innocence she can't be mean without a reason. A girl who believes in soulmates and true love." He blushed at the end so did Ga Eul.

"Awww!" Said Woo Bin in a high pitched voice.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" Shouted Jan Di.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thinks its obvious but I could be wrong.. And BTW thanks for the suggestions I've been using them as you can see in this chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Sorry if its short I'm tired.


End file.
